Quand tombent les masques
by Spinelsan
Summary: Oneshot. Une mission plus périlleuse que prévu et voilà Severus Rogue obligé de se laisser soigner... Et si cela aboutissait à la formation d'une équipe, Rogue seraitil toujours aussi contrarié ?


Salut à tous !

J'ai cette idée de oneshot en tête depuis un bon moment et elle est enfin finie ! Elle aussi est un peu fleur bleue mais bon c'est pour la St-valentin après tout ! Je vous rassure : je ne fais pas des fics guimauves à chaque fois lol !

En tout cas j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Les commentaires sont évidemment les bienvenus !

Malheureusement les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à J.K. Rowling, sniff !

Bonne lecture !

**Quand tombent les masques.**

Les couloirs menant aux cachots étaient sombres. Pourtant il n'était pas tard, quand Hermione les arpenta pour se rendre aux appartements de son professeur de potions. Ca faisait maintenant un peu plus d'un mois qu'elle allait discrètement chez Severus Rogue quand elle avait un peu de temps libre. Un peu plus d'un mois qu'elle l'aidait à porter son fardeau d'agent double. Tout avait commencé avec une mission difficile pour l'Ordre du Phénix, un soir de janvier...

_Elle avançait dans des couloirs sombres. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment déjà et Hermione faisait sa ronde quotidienne. Après avoir dérangé quelques couples et divers farceurs, elles entrait dans le grand Hall quand la porte menant au parc s'ouvrit. Par réflexe, Hermione voulut s'avancer et voir ce qui se passait mais sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle diminua éteignit sa baguette et se fondit dans l'obscurité. Ce qui se passait là n'était pas normal et elle devait en savoir plus avant de se mettre à découvert. _

_Une silhouette sombre s'encadra dans la porte et en franchit l'entrée à la faible lueur d'un lumos. L'individu chancelait et avait visiblement du mal à tenir sur ses jambes. Il releva cependant la tête et la jeune sorcière retint un cri en reconnaissant le visage du maître de potions._

_Ce dernier paraissait mal en point. Il referma la lourde porte d'un coup de baguette et se dirigea d'un pas difficile vers les cachots. Quand il se fût un peu éloigné, Hermione sortit de sa cachette. _

_Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour que le professeur Rogue rentre au château à cette heure avancée et surtout dans cet état. Bien sûr, elle n'ignorait pas qu'il fasse partie de l'ordre du phénix, elle se doutait, vu son passé, qu'il devait jouer un rôle d'agent double mais elle ne pouvait pas comprendre tout ce que ça impliquait._

_Voyant que Rogue ne semblait pas décidé pour aller chez Dumbledore ou à l'infirmerie, elle le suivit à distance pour s'assurer qu'il parvenait à ses appartements. La suite lui donna raison : à peine quelques pas plus loin, Rogue s'écroula au sol, inconscient._

_En quelques pas, elle fût près de son professeur et lâcha un juron. D'après ses quelques connaissances en la matière, c'est-à-dire tout ce qu'on pouvait lire à la bibliothèque sur le sujet, il était dans un sale état. Du sang s'échappait de nombreuses blessures et tachait ses vêtements. Son visage déjà très pâle d'habitude avait prit une teinte cadavérique. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. En effet depuis quelques mois, elle avait enfin décidé de son orientation à sa sortie de Poudlard et envisageait de devenir médicomage. Depuis cette prise de conscience, la jeune sorcière avait cherché à la bibliothèque tous les livres se rapportant à la médicomagie et avait vite étendu ses connaissance dans ce domaine._

_ Professeur Rogue ! Vous m'entendez ? C'est Hermione Granger ! Professeur Rogue !_

_Il sembla entendre son appel car il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et la dévisagea. _

_ Qu'est-ce... que... vous foutez... ici, Granger ! Dégagez ! Ou.. j'enlève...100 point à Gryffondor !_

_ Il faut vous soigner, professeur ! Je vous amène à l'infirmerie._

_ Mêlez-vous de vos affaires, foutu Miss-je-sais-tout !_

_Il tenta de se relever, y parvint avec quelques difficultés et reprit son chemin. Le répit fût de courte durée, il chancela et trouva un appui judicieux en la personne d'Hermione qui s'était glissée près de lui. Maugréant il accepta son aide, à condition qu'elle le mène non pas à l'infirmerie ou chez Dumbledore mais dans ses appartements. _

_Arrivés là, il donna le mot de passe et sombra dans l'inconscience. Hermione incapable de supporter son poids exécuta un lévicorpus et, trouvant la chambre, déposa Rogue sur son lit. Elle tâtonna un peu dans les appartements de son professeur avant de trouver le laboratoire dans lequel il préparait ses potions. Elle chercha si il y avait là des potions susceptible de l'aider. La jeune sorcière trouva une potion de régénération sanguine qu'elle se dépêcha d'administrer à son professeur inconscient. _

_Elle soigna les blessures de ce dernier en priant pour qu'il ne se réveille pas avant qu'elle ait fini sinon il allait la tuer pour ce qu'elle faisait. Mais bon, elle n'avait pas le choix, il était sur le point d'y rester quand elle l'avait retrouvé. Une fois qu'il fut hors de danger, elle retourna vers le laboratoire et fût heureuse de constater qu'il n'y manquait aucun des ingrédients dont elle avait besoin. Elle se mit donc au travail et concocta une potions remontante à sa façon. C'était en fait une potions d'un des livres qu'elle avait lu à la bibliothèque qu'elle avait amélioré pour la rendre plus puissante. Elle serait idéale pour le professeur Rogue. _

_Une fois qu'elle eut finit sa préparation, elle se rendit au chevet de ce dernier et lui fit avaler la potion. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce dernier se réveilla. Son regard se porta sur son élève qui attendait près du lit en se tordant les mains de nervosité. _

_En effet pendant l'action, elle n'avait pas réfléchit à la réaction de son professeur mais maintenant... Il allait sûrement s'énerver qu'elle se soit permise de... de quoi ? De lui sauver la vie ? Et puis zut ! Si cet ingrat réagissait ainsi, il ne méritait pas la peine qu'elle s'était donnée pour lui !_

_Un sourire goguenard passa sur les lèvres de Severus Rogue pendant qu'il lisait ses pensées sur son visage au fur et à mesure qu'elle raisonnait. Décidément cette fille était un livre ouvert ! La colère finale qu'il vit dans les yeux qu'elle venait de relever, accentua son sourire. Il aurait bien éclaté de rire si sa poitrine ne lui faisait pas si mal._

_Il se reprit néanmoins et demanda d'un ton sec à Hermione ce qu'elle lui avait fait avaler._

_ Une potion de régénération sanguine que j'ai trouvé dans votre laboratoire et une potion remontante améliorée..._

_ Tiens-donc améliorée ? Et peut-on savoir comment vous avez pu améliorer une potion déjà puissante ?_

_ En rajoutant des feuilles de saule séchées et de la poudre de corne de licorne, monsieur._

_ Vous êtes vraiment une exaspérante Miss-je-sais-tout !_

_ Mais je..._

_ Ca suffit Miss Granger ! Allez donc finir votre ronde et vous coucher !_

_ Oui, monsieur._

_Elle tourna et les talons et repartit furieuse vers la tour des Gryffondors. Elle aurait du le laisser crever sur place ce fumier ! Elle ne s'attendais pas à être remerciée (c'est de Rogue dont on parle) mais il aurait pu se dispenser de la mettre à la porte en l'insultant !_

_Quelques jours passèrent, Hermione relégua cette histoire dans un coin de sa tête. Un matin, alors qu'elle prenait son petit-déjeuner en compagnie de Ron et Harry, elle reçut un missive apportée par un hibou de l'école : _

_Miss Granger, _

_Je vous attends dans mon bureau à 20h00._

_S. Rogue._

_Elle jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur en direction de la table des professeurs mais Rogue ne la regardait pas._

_A 20h00, elle se trouvait devant la porte du bureau de son professeur indécise. Avant même qu'elle n'ait frappée, une voix lui parvint de l'autre côté de la porte, lui enjoignant d'entrer, ce qu'elle fit._

_ Vous vouliez me voir, monsieur ?_

_ C'est exact, Miss. J'ai appris que vous envisagiez de devenir médicomage. Or pour avoir la prétention de faire ce métier, il faut des connaissances théoriques certes, mais également de la pratique. C'est pourquoi, le directeur a jugé bon que vous preniez des cours supplémentaires en potions, qui est une matière essentielle de la médicomagie. Cet "apprentissage" a deux objectifs : faire de vous une sorcière un peu plus qu'acceptable en potions et me libérer de la préparation fastidieuse de potions dont j'ai besoin. Y voyez-vous une objection?_

_Le cerveau d'Hermione fonctionnait à plein régime. A sa connaissance, Rogue n'avait accepté que très peu d'élèves en cours particuliers. Malefoy lui-même n'y avait pas droit. Qui plus est, elle en tirerait un avantage certain pour la poursuite de ses études. Sa décision fût rapidement prise._

_ Non, monsieur. Ce serait un honneur._

_ Je l'espère bien. Vous pouvez disposer. Je vous attendrais tous les samedis après-midi à partir de 15h00 dans mon laboratoire._

Voilà comment depuis un peu plus d'un mois, elle occupait son samedi après-midi dans le laboratoire de l'irascible maître des potions. Au fur et à mesure de se séances, elle prit conscience de l'importance de son rôle. Il lui déléguait de plus en plus de préparations de potions de soin, lui enseignait des décoctions plus complexes les unes que les autres. Elle avait en outre découvert que de nombreuses potions qu'elle préparait lui servaient personnellement quand il revenait d'une périlleuse mission chez Voldemort et elle en tirait une certaine fierté.

Avec le temps, elle s'était rendu compte que le visage de l'odieux maître des potions était plutôt un masque qu'une réelle facette de son caractère. Certes avec elle, il n'était pas gentil au sens propre du terme mais elle commençait à entrevoir l'homme derrière le masque de cire. Et cet homme était plus humain que ce qu'il laissait paraître. La jeune sorcière se rendit compte peu à peu que c'était un homme qu'elle appréciait. Elle se garda bien de lui montrer ce qu'elle avait découvert de peur qu'il l'envoie promener en lui demandant de s'occuper de ses affaires.

C'est sur ces réflexions qu'elle arriva devant la tapisserie masquant l'entrée des appartements du maître des potions. Elle donna le mot de passe et entra. La jeune sorcière se rendit dans le laboratoire où l'attendait Rogue. Il avait décidé de passer la vitesse supérieure et de lui faire préparer une potion de relancecœur, une potion qui comme son nom l'indique devait permettre de relancer le cœur d'un malade en arrêt cardiaque. Cette potion était relativement difficile mais Hermione qui avait déjà les connaissances théoriques, n'éprouvait pas de réelle difficulté à la réaliser. Cependant, elle était un peu troublée par ce qu'elle venait de réaliser concernant Rogue et sa concentration n'était pas aussi bonne que d'habitude. Soudain elle sursauta quand elle sentit une main chaude attraper son poignet avant qu'elle ne lâche la poudre de dent de dragon pilée dans le chaudron : Rogue se tenait derrière elle et ne lâchait pas son poignet. Il se pencha à son oreille et murmura :

Vous manquez de concentration Hermione ! Si vous mélangez de la dent de dragon pilée à des racines de mandragores vous allez créer un puissant poison et pas un remède.

Elle se redressa et leva les yeux sur lui, troublée de sa proximité. Maintenant face-à-face, leurs regards se croisèrent et ne se lâchèrent plus. Cet instant sembla durer une éternité. Soudain, Rogue se détacha d'Hermione en compressant son bras, là où brûlait la marque des ténèbres.

Il faut que j'y aille ! Finissez votre potion et allez vous coucher, il se fait tard.

Sur ce, il se dirigea vers la cheminée et disparut laissant une Hermione surprise et troublée. Une heure plus tard , elle finit la potion, en déposa une fiole sur le bureau et se dirigea vers la tour des Gryffondors en réfléchissant à ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. L'attitude de Rogue avait été plus qu'ambigu. Ce pourrait-il qu'il soit attiré par elle ? Une de ses élèves ? Non c'était impossible.

Elle en était là de ses considération quand elle atteint sa chambre. Machinalement, elle passa les mains dans se poches pour vérifier qu'elle n'y avait rien laissé d'important. Elle effleura alors un objet étrange et doux, qu'elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir mis là. Elle le sortit de sa poche et contempla un fine violette qui ne semblait nullement avoir souffert du voyage. La jeune sorcière se souvint alors du moment où Rogue s'était penché sur elle et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

Au même instant, Severus Rogue, rentrait dans ses appartements de fort mauvaise humeur. Voldemort n'avait pas pu se passer de lui même aujourd'hui. En maugréant, il se dirigea vers son bureau où l'attendait la fiole préparée par Hermione. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il découvrit près de la fiole un petit vase contenant une fleur unique et délicate : une violette. Le même sourire qui était apparut sur le visage d'Hermione éclaira alors celui de son professeur. Et quelque part dans la nuit un Albus Dumbledore hilare porta un toast :

Joyeuse St-Valentin !

Voilà. D'après mes sources, la violette est symbole d'amour caché !

J'espère que vous avez aimé.

Bisous.

Spinel.


End file.
